


Red Looks Good On You

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Flirt Minho, Flirting, Flustered Thomas, M/M, Pizza Delivery Boy Minho, Thominho Week 2016, tons of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Submission for Day 3 of Thominho Week 2016</b>
</p><p>“Park!” Minho’s supervisor called out to him, “delivery!”</p><p>Minho hurriedly took three boxes of pizzas handed over by the supervisor, an asshole named Janson. “Alright, where to?”</p><p>“A2, Homestead Apartment, The Glade,” Janson, or dubbed as Rat Man by Minho replied unenthusiastically.</p><p>“Gotcha!” Minho gave a wink then turned around and he immediately rolled his eyes while his back was against Rat Man.</p><p>Minho read the note attached to the boxes, sometimes the customers have special requests, same went for this one he guessed.</p><p>“Flirt with me…?” Minho read slightly with a frown. No big deal, Minho have some skills up his sleeves when it came to pick-ups. Buckling his helmet, he revved his bike. And off he went.</p><p>or</p><p>Minho heavily flirts with his brown-haired customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY THOMINHO WEEK :3  
> Day 3 - daily jobs aka Pizza Delivery Boy Minho
> 
> Enjoy!

“Park!” Minho’s supervisor called out to him, “delivery!”

Minho hurriedly took three boxes of pizzas handed over by the supervisor, an asshole named Janson. “Alright, where to?”

“A2, Homestead Apartment, The Glade,” Janson, or dubbed as Rat Man by Minho replied unenthusiastically.

“Gotcha!” Minho gave a wink then turned around and he immediately rolled his eyes while his back was against Rat Man.

Minho read the note attached to the boxes, sometimes the customers have special requests, same went for this one he guessed.

“Flirt with me…?” Minho read slightly with a frown. No big deal, Minho have some skills up his sleeves when it came to pick-ups. Buckling his helmet, he revved his bike. And off he went.

* * *

Minho arrived at an ugly looking apartment building, brown and yellow contrasting horribly, with some of the paint already ruined. Minho took off his helmet, adjusted his hair by checking his bike’s mirror, making sure he looked like he would date himself. He sent a wink to his own reflection then went into the building with the pizzas.

“A2, A2, A2…” Minho muttered as he walked down the corridor of the building. “A2, aha!”

Minho stood in front of the door labelled A2, he could hear crowds cheering inside muffled by the thin apartment wall. _Huh, a party…_

Pressing the doorbell, “Pizza delivery!” Minho shouted, he could hear the bell ringing as he waited. He hoped that it was someone cute that he could _actually_ flirt with.

The door opened, there was music at the background. _At least they kept the music down._ Minho thought. As the door opened wider, it revealed a brunette. A _cute_ brunette. Half a head shorter than himself, brown doe eyes, pink thin _kissable_ lips, little specks of moles here and there, and a timid smile.

 _He’s gorgeous._ Minho thought.

“H-hi!” the brunette seemed slightly shocked when he saw Minho, which immediately Minho identified as another victim who fell for his good looks. Yes, he was very well aware of how good looking he was, sue him.

Minho didn’t reply, he just smirked at the brunette, making the brunette feel uncomfortable and he shuffled awkwardly under Minho’s gaze.

“So… uhm… pizza, yes, _uhm_ —” the brunette rambled on, red tint visible on his cheeks.

The brunette jolted in shock when Minho placed his hand against the doorframe, leaning towards the cute-looking guy while balancing the pizzas on the other hand. “Sorry,” Minho cut off the brunette’s rambling, “I don’t speak angel.”

The other boy immediately went even redder, biting his lip unsure how to respond, “W-what did you call me?”

“Angel,” Minho raised his brows cockily, “that is your name, right?”

“Uhm…” the brunette cowered slightly from being flirted.

“Oh how must it hurt falling from the skies, my Angel…” Minho cooed with a concerned expression.

It was impossible for the brunette to get even redder, “I don’t—”

“Hush…” Minho shushed the other one by placing his finger on the brunette’s lips, making the brunette widened his eyes, “Angels like you should be protected at all cost.”

The brunette was really confused and embarrassed at what was happening, he gingerly pushed Minho’s hand away from his face, “L-look,” he glanced at Minho’s name tag, “Minho, just give me the p-pizzas!”

“Anything for my Angel,” Minho lifted the boxes for the brunette to take, but before the brunette could take it, Minho pulled it away, amused at the startled expression, “but at a cost.”

“O-oh yeah, the payment…” the brunette fumbled his wallet, trying to take out the cash.

Minho paused, “At two costs, actually,” he corrected.

“W-what?” the brunette stared confusingly at Minho as his hands stilled on his wallet.

“Your number,” Minho gave his winning-smile, which seemed to do the trick when the brunette started to stutter, “ _Uh_ … Uhm…”

“Or,” Minho paused for a dramatic effect, “you could give me a kiss,” he smiled.

“W-what…?” the brunette extremely confused and lost from the continuous flirty onslaught from Minho.

“Thomas! What’s taking you so long!” a voice shouted from inside the apartment.

“J-just a sec!” Thomas shouted back.

“Thomas, huh?” Minho smirked, “so… your number or a kiss?” he teased.

“L-look man, I-I just w-want the pizzas,” Thomas shoved the cash into Minho’s chest pocket, trying to tug the boxes out of Minho’s grip.

“Aww,” Minho faked a hurt expression, “you don’t like me.”

“NO!” Thomas immediately denied, “I-I mean yes, no, I mean… _UGH!_ ” Thomas face-palmed himself, giving a defeated sigh, utterly humiliated while Minho chuckled.

“Here’s your pizzas, man,” Minho gave up the boxes, “can I at least get your number?” he waggled his eyebrows playfully.

“Fine…” Thomas relented.

 _Score!_ Minho thought as he gave Thomas a pen, “Where do I write it…?” Thomas asked as he put the pizzas on top of a cupboard next to the door.

Grinning, Minho rolled up his sleeve, showing his arm muscles. Minho was amused when Thomas literally glued his eyes at the newly exposed tan skin, gulping slightly. “Here,” Minho raised his arm to allow Thomas to write.

“O-okay…” Thomas gingerly wrote his numbers on Minho’s arm, as if appreciating the tan skin, “d-done…”

Disappointment flashed Thomas’s face when Minho rolled his sleeve back down, Minho smirked as once again he held himself up against the doorframe, leaning slightly towards Thomas, “Are you sure I can’t get a kiss,” he raised his eyebrows, “ _Angel_?”

“No! And good bye!” Thomas’s red face immediately vanished from Minho’s sight when Thomas slammed the door.

Minho barked a laugh as he strode down the corridor, pulling his sleeve up to look at the numbers.

Minho might hate his supervisor, but at least his job was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I appreciate a comment!
> 
> And I'll catch y'all tomorrow!


End file.
